highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Issei Hyoudou
Missing powers I should point out that Issei's missing a few powers. First, the Mini Dragon Missiles he used to fight the Chaos Brigade Sacred Gear wielders. They were very weak so as not to kill humans. Second, is the Longinus Smasher, which he at present seems to be only able to access in Juggernaut Mode or with the help of Great Red. Third, he can now manipulate his Dragon Shot so as to bend it and change targets after it's already been fired. Which was inspired by Sirzechs' use of his Power of Destruction. DBard 19:15, July 15, 2012 (UTC) When Issei stored that holy sword in his Boosted Gear, speculation started to arise of just how many abilities it truly had. Mnzombie 02:01, June 12, 2012 (UTC) I thought that was when he entered Juggernaut Drive No, he has the sword Ascalon stored in Boosted Gear, and can pull it out at any time. In Juggernaut Drive, he can generate blades or Dragon arms from the crystals, as well as freeze opponents with a glare, like Forbidden Balor View. And that's just what he showed. I wonder if he can use any of those other abilities in CCQ. DBard 06:49, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Issei in Volume 12 is in essence a Small True Dragon because he is composed of Great Red's flesh and his potential power is rumored to be great but as of now it is hidden and Issei will have to bring those talents and abilities out. True. However, what we're talking about happened 'prior' to him becoming a small True Dragon. DBard 19:15, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Ah about the attracting people thing, you guys do realize that the author mentioned that Dragon naturally attracts people whether friends or enemies to them. B214 11:56, October 3, 2012 Ok i think many of you are confused but only Bilingual was banned in Rating Games not Dress Break. So basically Rias is only attracted Issei because of his dragon aura. No, I would say the Dragon Aura attracted her to his being at the beginning of the series but then genuinely fell in love with him afterwards. DanteRedgrave (talk) 05:07, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Oh okay. I'm not going start tread or argument because from reading the light novels and watching the anime. I only see Rias liking Issei because of his dragon aura. Even the dragon spirit said back than his last partner had attracted a bunch of women because of his aura. AvatarJinzo 12:15, April 1, 2014 Rias does love Issei sincerely and not because of his Dragon aura. That's why she was angry and frustrated at Issei when he failed to call her name in Volume 10 and also why she was devastated when Issei "died" in Volume 12. B214 (Talk) 05:52, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Forgive me if i put this in the wrong section, im new here. Anyways, shouldn't one of the equipment that issei uses be the Mjolnir since he did wield it during the fight with Loki SLNinja (talk) 06:03, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Dividing Gear Shouldn't Ise have Dividing Gear he created from Valis Divine Dividing added to the "Equipment" section? If I remember correctly, lately Ise wonders if he could control DG and evolve it into sub-spieces Balance Breaker or if he could use it simulteonusly with his Boosted Gear. Actually he can't use it so freely since the Dividing Gear is the polar opposite of the Boosted Gear so using it too much will effect the power of the Boosted Gear to malfunction or even cease function itself. ---- "The current you are an reincarnated Devil who reincarnated from a humanoid Dragon. " - Azazel in Volume 14 So I think that the profile need small update in "Race" -> "'''Former Human" and "Former humanoid Dragon" (as of Vol. 12) Valhieru (talk) 16:09, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Yes but he is still a Dragon so there is no error in it. -- I don't mean that this is mistake but on a BT and Wikipedia there is specified, that his basic form after Volume 12 is "Humanoid Dragon", and now he is "Former Humanoid Dragon". For example, on a Baka-Tsuki, this look like that : '''Species: Reincarnated Devil (Former human until Volume 11, humanoid dragon from Volume 12). and I think this is the best solution, of course this is only my opinion Valhieru (talk) 17:09, February 7, 2013 (UTC) No we'll continue using Dragon so that it will avoid confusion since Issei's body is that of a Dragon even in humanoid form. B214 February 8, 2013 you forgot Rossweisse the girl who interested in also adds. Rossweisse hasn't shown any romantic interest in Issei. Yeah she shown slight interest in Issei in Volume 12 but that is more to her interest in Issei's current existence. Any futher more will have to wait till her central volume. B214 (Talk) 10:02 September 17, 2013 (UTC) Luck uhm can we add issei luck? coz you know that issei he even manage to attract great red and ophis and his immense luck is a skill that is unique to issei what do you think and uhm its my first time here so i hope i didnt confuse everyone T_T :No. To me Luck isn't an ability. Not sure about other people, but i don't think Luck is an actual ability or anything. B214 (Talk) 03:15, February 26, 2014 (UTC) :true still ddraig did said that this host has vast luck unlike the past hosts of ddraig, so i consider it a skill but it better to wait for others so we discusion about this T_T ::Well i don't think luck can be considered as a skill, ability or power, cause it's not. Sure Issei has powerful luck but that's all, it's useless against any of his opponents or anything else. Plus we only seen a few instances of that so called luck to have it be placed as an ability. People might consider that Issei attracted Great Red, but we need to also consider that Ddraig, a Heavenly Dragon, and Ophis, the Dragon God, is present as well, that may have been the real reason Great Red appeared at that specific section of the Dimensional Gap. B214 (Talk) 03:58, February 26, 2014 (UTC) ::how about issei charisma? can you consider it as a skill? well if issei luck isnt a skill how about his charisma he can gain allies from absolutely from everywhere and he can regain the fighting spirit of everyone even in tight situation well uhm according to azazel if you gonna target someone in gremory group its issei correct because he is the heart of the group ? ::No. That is simply because Rias' team trust and depends on Issei. It's not a matter of charisma. I think you're misunderstanding something, the power and ability sections are for Issei's move and ability that is used in battle only. Nothing else. B214 (Talk) 04:17, February 26, 2014 (UTC) ::ah i see ^_^ thx for the help so i wont input in on my tread uhm by the way i credited the whole hs DXD wikia as a whole coz some info is originated from here thx :) by the way i also put a link on the pic so everyone can be redirect here on specific charater to know more info i hope its ok T_T :::Sure no problem. Also please don't remove comments from Talk Pages unless if the topic placed is unrelated to discussion. B214 (Talk) 04:27, February 26, 2014 (UTC) :::sure i will :) thank you Dividing Wyvern Fairy @'Dragon Meister ' It's Dividing Wyvern Fairy on Ishibumi's list, Japanese Wikipedia and nom@n's earlier translation on the spoilers -- 23:33, June 11, 2014 (UTC) The guy that does the official translation said it was Divine Dividing Wyvern Fairy that's why I changed it, the previous name was from the unofficial translation but this is after he fininshed translated the first three chapters of Volume 17 and gave it the correct name which includes divine. Well, the translation there is still a draft. So, its easy to make a mistake by adding Divine in front of Dividing. And also, at the time when we noticed the wrong translation on "Fairy", he corrected that one but didn't mention on correcting the whole name. So, that name will still stand since 2 sources uses that one and one of them is from the author himself. Btw, create a sig first so that it will appear. -- 23:43, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Abilities In the powers and abilities section shouldn't Issei be a master hand-to-hand combatant rather than an expert. Because in the description of the ability it's said that after training he can go toe-to-toe with Sairaorg, a master in martial arts. Also in Sirzechs Lucifer's powers and abilities section it's said that Sirzechs which is described as a master hand-to-hand combatant can easily defeat Issei, there described as a master hand-to-hand combatant, in a martial arts fight. So that said I personally think that in Issei's abilities section master hand-to-hand combatant is better than expert. nope, he's not mastered any martial arts thats y he's not "master hand-to-hand combatant", he's expert because he can fight better then normal(low,mid class devils) ,siraorg has taken training in martial arts thats y he's called master,and yes after training in martial arts that is, ise's hand-to-hand combat techs are honed in actual combat not by training in martial arts thats y he can go toe-to-toe with siraorg after training, dont know abt Sirzechs though. here's a little more of what i want to say, An "expert" has "expertise" and "experience" with the subject at hand. A "master" has "mastered" the subject, in other words has "conquered" or "overcome" and "subjected" it to his will. Ideally, a "master" has more knowledge about and more expertise with the subject than does an "expert". The "expert" has a lot of experience with the subject, but the "master" has total command of it. --///--Raj2905--/// 05:51, October 6, 2014 (UTC) ok, but then y koneko is regarded as master in martial arts. She's a rook whose special trait is power I get it but I don't remember having seen her doing amazing martial arts feats. She trained in that ok but I don't think she is in the same league as sairaorg. Hmmm, i think its indirectly considered as master class since she has senjutsu (whose techs destroys from inside out like shown in "hokuto no ken"), but she hasnt trained in particular martial arts,nor she has mastered senjutsu so i think she shouldnt b considered as master she simply high senses so she can counter more skillfully,and yeah please sign your posts -- ///--Raj2905--/// 16:04, October 6, 2014 (UTC)